Sensual Midnight
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: Kagome/Kouga one-shot. Enjoy the lemony goodness! Please R&R.


Sensual Midnight

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha. This is a one-shot. Though I absoultely hate one-shots.

Chapter 1: Midnight Swim

It was the same thing every single day. Wake up, make breakfast, listen to a rude hanyou yell profanities and insults at you, pack up everything, then travel again for the jewel shards. I had to endure this for three years. He just doesn't understand why humans must always rest. One we need water, food and of course rest. Two Shippo is just a child, therefore he needs someone to cater to his every need. Three need I remind him over and over again that we're not demons or hanyou in his case. Four should I even care what he thinks?

I once again had another fight with Inuyasha again. I wanted to go home, he refused. I pleaded with him, negotiated the best I knew how. Every answer he gave was a 'no wench.' or 'need I remind you that you broke the jewel so it's your responsibility to put it back together.' and lastly 'Kikyo wouldn't have sherked her duties to go home whenever she wanted.'

It just made me angry just thinking about it. I hated Kikyo. Everything about her just screamed danger. I can't tell you how many times I told Inuyasha that Kikyo may just be working alongside the enemies. Every time he would defend Kikyo's honor saying she wouldn't do something like that. Well he honestly doesn't know Kikyo all that well now does he?

He says he loves Kikyo. He says he'd protect her from anything or anyone. There's just one person he has yet to protect her from. Naraku. That hanyou was as evil as they come. He always planned the group's demise, always using people to do his dirty work. Not once has he personally dealt with them. It was always one of his puppets.

So here I am now, angry as hell and walking in the forest alone. There could be no telling what lerked in the forest at night. Demons are usually wondering around more at night. Some looking for dinner, others out for a good kill, or lastly to rape innocent girls who happen to be walking by. It was rather disgusting the way some demons did things. In the three years that I've been travelling back and forth from my time and the fuedal era; I've become a fully trained miko. There were tons of things that I could do, that Kikyo couldn't. I had cool attacks, ones that I knew for sure that Kikyo didn't know how to do. I knew that Kikyo knew all kinds of spells. But did she know that I could use a spell to kill the undead? It sounds a bit cleche or even harsh when you thin about it. I finally reached the hotspring that wasn't to far from my camp. I was still pissed off at the things Inuyasha had said to me an hour before.

I needed to leave camp, I couldn't stand to be around him. He just didn't think about anyone but himself. He always talked about Kikyo. Always ran off every chance he got to see Kikyo when he saw her soul collecters. He always berated her, or insulted her, or even compared me to that undead bitch. I look nothing like her. I know this because I learned that was Midiriko's reinication. It made me feel better that I wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation.

I silently looked into the hot inviting water. It looked so tempting right now. Without a moments notice I started taking off my clothes. Once fully undressed I slipped into the hot water, sighing. My muscles started to relax as they unclenched. I've been way too tense lately. I haven't a single clue why. While I was so deep into my thoughts, I didn't sense the aura that was behind me.

Kouga's POV

I had come from my den to look for dinner. What I hadn't been expecting was to smell Kagome's scent. So I ran in the direction her scent was in. When I came into the clearing, it was so not expected. My eyes widened, for a few seconds Kagome had stood in front of the hotspring completely naked. Not a single piece of clothing was on her. Her skin was totally flawless, perfectly tanned not a single tan line. Her breasts were perky, her curves in all the right places. Her hair had grown since I last saw her, because now it touched just below her tight firm ass. Just seeing this, he felt himself get hard.

I always loved Kagome. The moment I first set eyes on her, she was a beautiful woman. He had never seen a beauty like her before. He had claimed her upon the moment he kidnapped her. Though he did regret his methods, and regretted using her ability to sense the shards. That must of been a fault that made Kagome dislike him every time he came around. Not only that but Inuyasha absolutely hated it when he came to see Kagome. He didn't understand why Inuyasha was always so bothered to see him, or even irritated when he kissed Kagome's hand. Or flirted with Kagome.

I silently walked out of the bushes, I couldn't stand it anymore. I slowly took off my furs, along with my chest plate. I took off my leg warmers. I slipped into the hotspring.

Kagome must of felt the water move, because she looked in my direction. She gasped in shock at seeing me in the water. Both of us completely naked.

"Hi there Kagome," I said with a grin.

"Kouga, why the hell are you in the hotspring? Were you spying on me?!" Kagome hissed.

I had to chuckle at that one. How right she was. He didn't mean to spy on her. He just came across her. After all hotsprings are not always seclusive or out of sight.

"No I wasn't spying on you, Kagome." I had to answer truthfully. I didn't want her to hate me.

"That has to be the dumbest lie I've ever heard..." Kagome said as she sweatdropped.

So she caught on that did she? Well she was smarter then I gave her credit for.

"Kagome I'm going to be honest with you. I was out hunting for dinner, then I smelled your scent so I came to find you. I saw you standing in front of the hotspring completely naked. I stood in the bushes for a little bit before I decided to get in the hotspring too. I hope your not mad. I really do love you, you know. I just want you to love me back." I said as I looked into the water.

Kagome gasped, that was the second time she did that. Her eyes were wide with surprise and a light blush covered her cheeks.

'He loves me?' Kagome thought to herself. "I'm not mad. Just don't do that again..."

"And I love you too..." Kagome whispered after a few seconds. But he heard her as clear as day. Just hearing her say those three words to him was like heaven.

He leaned down and kissed her, she moaned happily kissing him back. He licked her bottom lip; she gladly opened her mouth to him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. He couldn't believe how good she tasted, it was like honey.

_Warning Lemon_

Kouga deepened the kiss, Kagome moaned deeply as their tongues did the tango. His arms wrapped around her, as he pulled her closer to him. Kagome using a strength none of them knew she had, she jumped up lightly, then wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling herself up and against him. Not even once breaking the kiss, Kouga pulled back to look her in the eye and catch his breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I wanted you for a long time." Kagome said.

Kouga smiled he was so happy he could almost cry. He kissed her again, he got up with Kagome in his arms, got out of the spring laying her gently on the grass. Kagome shivered since that grass was cold against her warm skin. He pulled away from Kagome's lips to place kisses along her jaw, neck and shoulder. Kagome moaned loving the sensations he was giving her.

He slowly lowered himself to her breasts taking a nipple into his mouth. He gently sucked, Kagome moaned loudly when he did this. His hand caressed the other breast, when he was done, he gave the other the same attention. Once both nipples were hard, he placed kisses down her stomach, he finally reached a patch of soft black curls. He sniffed gently taking in her aroused scent. He groaned, his body responding, he now had a throbbing hard member that ached to be inside her.

He thrust his tongue inside her getting a taste of her. It tasted even better then when he kissed her. This was like heaven, a heaven he had been wanting for years. Kagome screamed and moaned his name. He mentally smirked, it was nice to hear her scream his name. After a few minutes of swirling and twisting his tongue, Kagome finally came. She screamed her pleasure.

He licked his lips, that was simply delicious. He leaned down to kiss her again, she had tasted herself on his tongue. He looked at her as if silently asking her again if she was ready. Kagome nodded telling him without words that she was ready. He nodded thrusting into her with one thrust of his hips. Kagome screamed in pain as he entered her. He knew she was a virgin, and that it was painful the first time. He was happy that Kagome never gave herself to anyone. After several minutes, the pain went to a dull throb, Kagome wiggled her hips then nodded. He started thrusting at a slow pace.

It seemed that slow was not enough. "Faster!" Kagome moaned loudly. He granted her request moving at a demonic speed, surprisingly Kagome kept up with his fast hard thrusts. Kagome moaned and screamed, her hands clutching the grass underneath her fingers. The grass ripping in her tight fists.

He groaned going even faster if that was possbile. He felt that her end was near, with a few more strokes, she came heavily. Her muscles clenched tightly around his member, he roared cumming heavily inside her. His breaths were fast and heavy, Kagome's chest heaved as she breathed heavily. A light sheen of sweat coated their bodies, and their eyes showed satisfaction.

"I love you Kagome." Kouga said.

"And I love you, Kouga." Kagome said with a smile. 


End file.
